


Meddler

by AngeK15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeK15/pseuds/AngeK15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya's reasoning why she ended her moirailship with Vriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddler

Rose never made you felt intimidated or afraid to speak what was on your mind. She asked for your honesty, and gave you her honesty in return. She was and understanding and caring unlike Vriska. You do not know whether Vriska has changed for the better or not, but that does not change all the difficulty and manipulation she bestowed on you and your friends, and when you finally ended your moirailship, you found a huge weight had been lifted off your chest. It was easier to not be her friend.

It was too much work to be in love with your moirail, and to not have your feelings returned. Only to be shoved to the side, to be called a ‘meddler’ in her relationships, until you finally gave up. You were done with her ‘playful’ insults, her bitchiness, and her toying with your feelings, like you were nothing but a wriggler’s plaything.

So one day you just decided to stop talking to her. You supposed you could have gone about it a different way, instead of ignoring her whenever she tried to speak to you, but the more you thought about it, you realised that there was no other way. If you spoke to her again, she would only crawl her way back into your life, and that was something that you couldn’t allow to happen.

You almost removed her from your Trollian account, but did not, on Karkat’s orders. You had to readily be in contact with another of your team mate just in case something bad was to happen for whatever reason and you needed help, and even long after that, months and months after when neither of you contacted the other, you would find yourself hopefully looking at her troll handle, wondering if the familiar cerulean text would ever fill your screen again, wondering if you would ever spark up a friendship again.

Most of the times you wonder if you even want to be friends with her again. Sometimes you can’t even remember why you broke up with her in the first place, it seemed so long ago. You think of all the fun times you had together, chastising the other, laughing together… it seemed like sweeps ago. But then as much as you think about all the good times, you would remember something new, another time she made you cry, while your lusus comforted you. Times she would never know about, because she was so self-obsessed, never knowing or caring about your feelings. 

Rose never made you feel like that. You were a happier person with Rose. She was intelligent, beautiful, compassionate, snarky. All the things that Vriska could never have been to you, and most of all, Rose was the one you loved. You would never turn your back on her.


End file.
